1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sensing the angle and height of a rotary power saw blade in relation to a horizontal reference, typically the saw table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices for measuring the angle of the saw blade in relation to the saw table have typically included a circular scale mounted to the frame of the power saw with a pointer attached to the trunnion. As the blade angle is changed by rotating the trunnion, the pointer indicates the angle on the circular scale. Measuring height of the saw blade above the table is typically accomplished using a ruler or other linear scale. The present invention increases the speed and accuracy of measurement and provides for easy interpretation by the operator by using a sensor to provide a voltage proportional to the position of the saw blade which is then converted to a numerical readout.